1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical displays and more particularly pertains to a new multi-image display screen for affording a visual effect with a two dimension display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of optical displays is known in the prior art. More specifically, optical displays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,756,363; 2,086,556; 5,717,453; 4,526,439; 5,258,833; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,003 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the multi-image display screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of affording a visual effect with a two dimension display.